Untitled~
by Lime and Salt
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be a super genius teenager? What if you created a weapon that could wipe out worlds or 'save' the universe? Casey has and now only the crew of the Andromeda can help her.
1. He?

1  
She was sprawled across the computer console. Dark circles were visible under her eyes.   
"Casey?" Harper asked quietly not wanting to disturb the girl. It was useless the girl jumped to her feet and he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He should have expected it. Taru drift wasn't the nicest place in the known worlds.  
"Who's asking?" she asked in a suspicious voice.  
"Don't be stupid, child," Tyr said pointing an even bigger gun at the girl.  
"You can't shoot me without giving me time to kill your friend, Nietzschean."  
"Look, kid, we're just looking for someone named Casey. He's supposed to meet us here," Harper broke in trying to avoid any violence.  
"He?" the girl asked laughing. Her eyes were a deep green that reminded Harper of a bottomless lake. She ran a hand through her shoulder length copper colored hair. Harper gave her a confused look while Tyr hid whatever was going on in his head.  
"What's so funny?" Harper asked staring.  
"You. I'm Casey. Nice to meet you Mr. Harper."  
"You know me?" Harper asked surprised.  
"Of course. Everyone in the business knows about you!"  
Harper was still stunned that a galaxy-renowned hacker and spy knew his name.  
"I left you breadcrumbs," she said smiling.  
"Huh?" Harper asked.  
"Old earth fairy tale. It means I left a trail that I knew you would find. Only you."  
"And you wanted me to find you because..."  
"Because I knew you were looking for me," she said simply.  
"Why would you think that?" Harper asked.  
"I have something you want. In return I want protection." Tyr growled menacingly at the girl. "If you do not help me I have no problem with selling it to someone who will not use it for good. Maybe hire some security."  
"What do you have?" Harper asked curiously. Dylan hadn't told him much about the mission before they left. The girl leaned over and whispered so that the Nietzschean wouldn't hear. "Impossible!" Harper yelled when she had told him, "You're a little kid! You could NEVER do that."  
"I am not a little kid. I have been hacking since I was eleven and I've been working on what I just told you for a long time."  
"You don't look over thirteen," Tyr said looking at her scrawny figure.  
"I am seventeen."  
"You are an useless runt!"  
"I am the creator of a tool that can tear worlds apart or bring peace to the galaxy! Do not call me useless again."  
"A weapon?" Tyr asked suddenly interested.  
"It can be," the girl answered honestly. Her eyes seemed big in her small face.   
"We have to kill her before she uses this weapon against us," Tyr said purposely trying to scare the girl.  
"Dylan would NEVER let us get away with that, Tyr," Harper said afraid she would run.  
Casey looked at them both like they were insane.  
"He wouldn't want you to kill a little kid?" she asked making her face innocent and helpless. Tyr laughed humorlessly.  
"No. He is too good to hurt a child. Even one as lethal as you."  
"Thanks for the compliment, Uber."  
Tyr growled menacingly at her word usage. "I, however, have no such problem with killing you," he added with a chilling smile.  
"So, are you guys going to handcuff me or something. I'm sure Bolivar would get a kick out of seeing a Nietzschean handcuff a human girl like she was dangerous."  
"What does he have to do with anything?" Tyr asked coldly.  
"He's spying on me of course. Thinks I'm too stupid to realize my own house is bugged. I'm the greatest hacker in the galaxy and he thinks I can't hear them."  
"Hear them?" Harper asked skeptically.  
"Yeah. Another side effect of the chips I installed in my brain. He'll know about all of this in... oh say... thirty one point five minutes."  
"Half an hour?" Harper asked worriedly.  
"Yeah they have crappy technology. Mostly because I held some back when I invented it."  
"You invented the Niezschean spy devices?" Tyr asked distrustfully.  
"Only the ones for Sabra-Jaguar and that was about a year ago. What can I say? I was desperate for work and it was easy to make them believe it was the best I could do."  
"Look, not to interrupt or anything, but we have oh say one hour before Bolivar sends his fleet after us," Harper said.  
"Yeah. He'll be pissed when he finds out about this. He thinks I only work for him. I believe he called me 'his insane kludge'. Didn't think I was spying on you, huh Bolivar. This just goes to show you. Never trust the cute ones," she said to the hidden camera in the wall.  
"You are endangering my survival with your petty gloating," Tyr growled.  
"So what?" she replied. Harper grabbed her arm and almost dragged her toward where the Maru was docked. She pulled free and ran back to the room she pulled out a pile of disks and placed them in a bag. She pulled out a high-powered laser and began shooting it at the core of the computer. She checked to make sure it would be impossible to retrieve any information from it and ran back to where Harper was waiting. He shoved her ahead of him and into the ship. Security guards were yelling at them as the door closed. Obviously even they weren't too stupid to notice concentrated laser fire.   
  
A/n: What do you think? I already have the next chapter and I'll put it up when I get a couple of reviews~ 


	2. Classified??

"Beka! Get us out of here!" Harper yelled.  
"Okay everyone. You'd better hold on to something."   
Casey held onto a nearby rail as they went into slipstream. Unfortunately, Harper wasn't ready and flew into her. This would have been alright if she hadn't been hungry and exhausted already. As it was she was flung to the floor and hit her head on something. When they finally exited slipstream she put two fingers to her head and they came back bloody.   
"You okay kid?" Beka asked staring at her.  
"Yeah, fine," she answered fighting to get her breath back. Beka turned to Harper.  
"You were supposed to bring back this Casey guy," she said irritably.  
"We did," Tyr stated.  
"Huh?" Beka asked.  
"Beka, I'd like you to meet Casey. Hacker extraordinaire and seventeen year old kid."  
"You're Casey?" Beka asked the girl.  
"Yep," she answered trying to stop the blood flowing from her injury. Beka shrugged and began looking for the first aid kit she knew they kept around here somewhere. The girl pulled an injector out of her bag and began mixing a substance together and putting it in it.   
"What is that?" Beka asked figuring it was either nanobots or drugs and hoping it wasn't the latter.  
"An invention I'm testing," Casey answered distractedly as she made sure she had the correct dose and mixture.  
"What's it do?" Harper asked.  
"You'll see," Casey said smiling confidently. She injected herself in the arm. Her body suddenly went rigid as whatever it was began to work. They watched in astonishment as the cut healed before their eyes. Her body relaxed when it was healed and she smiled mischievously. "I knew it would work. I'm glad I finally got the chance to test it."  
"This was your first time to test it?" Harper asked paling.  
"Yes. On a human anyway. I tested it on rats...with mixed results."  
"Mixed results?" Harper asked swallowing hard.  
"Yeah, but their anatomy is different. I concluded from my calculations it would work on a human."   
"You're insane," Harper commented dryly.  
"Probably, but I'm also a super genius so that makes up for it."  
"We're almost there," Beka announced loudly.  
"Good," Tyr said darkly. It was obvious he was annoyed at their idle chatter. He was also annoyed to see Harper who he thought of like a little brother drooling over an undernourished, underage, over worked female. Especially since that female didn't seem to realize the boy wanted her.   
They docked on Andromeda with no problem. Casey shrunk back when she saw the AI waiting to greet them.  
"Move!" Tyr said from behind her. Casey nodded telling herself she was being silly and walking forward  
"Dylan, this is Casey," Harper said pulling the girl toward Dylan.  
Dylan looked surprised at first then smiled gently. "Hello, Casey."  
"Nice to meet you, Captain Hunt," Casey said smiling her most charmingly innocent smile. She could really turn on the charm when she wanted to.  
"Nice to meet you too. This is Rommie, the Andromeda's avatar and this is Trance."  
"Hi," Casey said giving a small wave. She coughed a couple of times and pulled a strange looking piece of candy out of her bag. She was about to eat it when she saw Rommie look at her disapprovingly. "What?" she asked.  
"It is none of my business but I am detecting high levels of proteins, carbohydrates and pure sugar in that piece of 'candy' you are about to eat."  
"So? You can live on these for three weeks without dying. One a day and you're good to go."  
"It does not seem very healthy," Rommie commented.  
"It's not," the girl admitted, "but there's not exactly an abundance of food in the universe. Don't worry I try to only take them two weeks straight. I still have another six days before I begin to feel the effects of taking them for an extended period of time and another eight days before I would die."  
Trance looked at her with consternation. The girl stared at her as if she was insane.  
"You invented these too?" Harper asked.  
"Yeah. When I was twelve I was in a pretty bad situation trapped in a hotel room with only some chemicals during an alert. I was out of money and had to either die, beg or find a way to keep myself alive until I could leave."  
"Amazing," Dylan said smiling diplomatically.  
"Not as amazing as that weapon. I mean, think of the possibilities-" Harper said before Dylan cut him off.  
"That information is classified, Mr. Harper."  
"But-"  
"He's right, Harper. It's too dangerous to risk everyone knowing. I'd rather not be tortured for information." "Again," she added in an undertone.  
"Trance, Rommie, will you show our guest to her quarters?" Dylan asked.  
"Of course," they answered simultaneously. Casey followed behind them glad that she was finally somewhere relatively safe. 


End file.
